La vie devant soi
by veronique2
Summary: Quelques mois aprés la scéne " réél ou pas réel" et avant l'épilogue. Katniss accepte la demande en mariage de Peeta cependant tout n'est pas si simple...


Bonjour, je profite de ce jour, l'anniversaire de Katniss Everdeen (Le 8 mai) pour poster le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic, qui je pense ne sera pas une fic fleuve. Si tout va bien et que j'ai assez de courage, elle sera probablement aussi longue que Secret de famille.

Cette fiction se passe quelques mois après l'emblématique scène réel ou pas réel ? De fin et donc d'avant épilogue. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à cette fic et c'est kakita Mariko et nos discussions sur yahoo messenger qui m'ont donné l'idée. Donc merci à elle et a supergirl971 pour m'avoir aussi dit que cela vaudrait une fiction.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce premier chapitre qui fait office d'introduction.

Chapitre 1

Katniss's pov

Je suis sur le chemin du retour après une après midi en forêt. Dans mes sacs, il y a des baies, des framboises, des fraises, quelques pommes. Tout pour que Peeta me fasse un bon gâteau ou quelques tartelettes. L'ancien geai moqueur que je suis s'est bien remplumé depuis la fin de la guerre. Les douceurs sucrées de Peeta ne sont pas étrangères à cet état. Comme dirait le docteur, j'ai enfin le poids d'une personne en pleine santé.

Peeta et moi, nous passons nos journées en préservant une routine assez stricte, même après plus d'un an, nous en avons toujours besoin. J'avoue qu'il y a de cela six mois, j'ai un peu bousculé cette routine lorsqu'une nuit, je n'ai plus su résister aux charmes de Peeta. J'en rougis encore, rien que d'y repenser. J'ai vraiment pris les choses en mains cette nuit là. Mais, nous avons vite su nous adapter à cette nouvelle phase de notre relation. Je peux bien l'avouer, je suis enfin au clair avec mes sentiments pour Peeta et notre vie de couple est parfaite. Enfin, autant qu'elle puisse l'être après les horreurs que nous avons traversées. Malgré tout, le parfait statut quo de ma vie a été boulversé, cette fois par Peeta, il y a environ deux semaines. En effet, il m'a demandé en mariage.

Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réellement réalisé et j'ai accepté sans réfléchir. Peut être que dans mon cas, c'est le mieux qui puisse m'arriver, éviter de cogiter. Malheureusement, on ne se refait pas et quand Peeta a commencé à parler pièce montée, nombre d'invités, réservation d'une petite salle, musique etc… J'ai tout de suite compris que nous n'envisagions pas notre mariage de la même manière.

« Tu sais, je pense qu'on pourrait demander à Haymitch, de se rendre à la mairie pour y prendre les documents, de les signer et de faire un petite cérémonie du pain grillé, en tout simplicité, juste avec Haymitch pour témoin. »

Autant dire que ma proposition ne fut pas vraiment bien accueillie. Il ne répondit pas de suite. Puis après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant : « Je vais y réfléchir. Puis on en reparlera ».

Là-dessus, il se réfugia dans son atelier de peinture. Un sentiment de déjà vu m'avait envahi après qu'il eut fermé la porte derrière lui : Ce jour, où pendant le tour de la victoire, j'avais proposé qu'il me demande en mariage et qu'après il s'était barricadé dans sa chambre. Sauf que la c'était tout de même différent non ? C'était pour de vrai. Réel.

Bien evidemment, nous en avons reparlé. Il voulait une petite fête et des invités pour « marquer le coup, célébrer notre amour », le hic était que moi, je voulais garder tout cela secret. « Moins les gens en savent mieux on se porte Peeta. Je ne veux pas que cela s'ébruite ».

Je lui expliquais mes raisons : Que pour vivre heureux, il valait mieux vivre cacher. Malgré tout, quelques jours plus tard, Peeta revint sur le fait qu'il ne faut pas s'enfermer et avoir peur de l'avenir. Qu'on ne devait pas se punir… Et petit à petit il arrivait à me convaincre que peut être… Mais nous devions encore en discuter. Il me faut toujours du temps pour me rassurer et évacuer mes insécurités et mes peurs.

Avant-hier, je me suis décidée à aborder un sujet, important concernant le mariage. Un sujet que nous n'avions jamais abordé et très sensible pour moi : Les enfants. Comme à son habitude, Peeta a écouté et semblait avoir compris. Mais il insistait qu'il était trop tôt et que le temps ferait son œuvre. En, bref que je pourrais changer d'avis avec les années. Peeta n'est pas un homme a abandonné une bataille. Il fallait que je le convainque que c'était une décision que j'avais murement réfléchie depuis très longtemps.

Je finis par dire pour qu'il se rende bien compte que ce n'était pas une décision prise à la légère de ma part « Tu sais, cela n'a rien à voir avec la perte de Prim… J'en parlais déjà à Gale. Je lui disais que jamais je ne voudrais pas d'enfants. Que c'était un monde trop incertain et ça l'est toujours d'ailleurs. »

En approchant de notre maison, je me rends compte que ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à dire. Après avoir mentionné Gale, je le sentais tendu et il a passé de nouveau sa soirée dans l'atelier de peinture. Pourtant, au moment du coucher, il me vanta de nouveau, les mérites d'un mariage célébré avec les proches et je dois bien avouer que son enthousiasme était contagieux surtout accompagné de baisers. Il finit toujours par me faire voir le coté positif des choses. Ce que la vie peut encore nous apporter de beau. Et nous avions besoin de joie et de beauté dans nos vies et de nous fabriquer de nouveaux souvenirs que l'ont chérirait à jamais.

De ce fait, cet après midi en fôret, j'avais finalement décidé d'accorder à Peeta, ce petit mariage festif qu'il désirait. J'allais me marier… C'était un peu surréaliste, parce que c'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais, depuis le décés de mon père. Mais, malgré un combat acharné contre moi-même, j'avais du capituler devant l'évidence. J'étais tombée follement amoureuse de Peeta Mellark et il n'y avait plus de retour possible. J'avais franchi toutes les limites, c'était inévitable. Peeta est l'exception qui confirme la régle.

J'ouvre la porte Une bonne odeur de pains aux fromages s'échappe du four. Ce qui me confirme la présence de mon futur mari. Un large sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse tendrement dans le cou.

« Il faut qu'on se parle » Disons-nous en même temps.

« Toi d'abord » fit Peeta « Non, à toi, vas'y » j'insiste.

Il m'emmène dans le salon par la main et on s'installe sur le canapé.

« J'ai bien réfléchi » Je pense qu'il va m'accorder ce mariage en toute discrétion et j'ouvre la bouche pour l'interrompre mais il ne me laisse pas parler et poursuit immédiatement. « On ne devrait pas se marier tout de suite. Je me suis précipité. Il vaut mieux attendre. Nous avons à peine 19 ans, cela ne fait que quelques mois que nous sommes amants. »

Sur le coup, je ne comprends pas ce qui me tombe dessus, je ne fais même pas attention au choix de ses mots. Je ne retiens qu'une chose. Peeta ne veut plus se marier avec moi. Du moins pas tout de suite. J'étouffe soudain. Je me sens mal. De suite, je culpabilise.

« C'est à cause de ma position, sur le fait d'avoir des enfants ? »

Il secoue la tête.

« Non Katniss, ca n'a rien à voir, cela n'a pas influé sur ma décision. Je ne suis pas prêt. Je le pensais. Mais en fait, j'ai eu tord. »

« Mais je veux t'épouser Peeta. Justement, j'allais te dire que j'étais d'accord pour la fête et inviter nos amis »

Il me sourit tendrement et me prend la main.

« Je crois qu'on ne peut pas prendre la décision de se marier en ne sachant pas si c'est bien ce que tu désires, au fond de toi. »

Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il veut dire. Est-ce que je suis sure que je veux épouser Peeta ? Oui. C'est bien la seule chose dont je suis certaine, après deux années d'errance, de déni et de confusion, je n'ai plus de doutes sur mes sentiments pour lui, et le fait que je désire passer le reste de ma vie à ses cotés. Choses que je m'empresse de lui dire.

« Justement Katniss, qui te dit que tu n'es pas dans un autre déni ? Qui te dit que tu ne fonces pas la tête la première dans notre relation parce que tu penses que tu n'as plus d'autres choix ? »

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais il ne me laisse pas en placer une.

« Katniss, toutes ses années, tu as aimé Gale et si ses bombes n'avaient pas tué indirectement ta sœur… »

« Cela n'a absolument rien à voir » Je suis outragée par ses paroles.

« J'ai envie de te croire Katniss. Je veux te croire mais, tant qu'il y aura ce doute en moi… Je ne pourrais pas envisager de t'épouser. Je ne veux pas vivre avec cela. Je ne veux pas devenir ma mère … »

Je me léve outrée, et furieuse qu'il mette mes sentiments en doute.

« Tu crois que j'aurais fait l'amour avoir toi, par dépit ? Que tu es mon choix par défaut ? » J'hurle.

« Je crois que tu m'aimes. C'est bien réel » A ces mots, je me calme un peu « Mais je ne sais pas si tu es sincère avec toi-même par rapport à tes sentiments envers Gale. »

« Tu te trompes Peeta. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de Gale. Le seul homme dont je suis et dont j'ai toujours été amoureuse, c'est toi et c'est réel ! »

Il me regarde plein d'espoirs, de doutes aussi et c'est insupportable.

« Tu sais, je me souviens, quand il a été fouétté presqu'à mort… »

« Non Peeta... Tu crois savoir mais tu ne sais pas. Je me sens vraiment insultée. »

« Je suis navré. Mais tant que j'aurais l'ombre d'un doute. Ca va me rendre fou et je ne peux pas avec ma … Ma situation. Je te l'ai dit, c'est moi le probléme. »

Il est sincèrement perdu, troublé et confus. J'essaye de me mettre à sa place. D'imaginer nos situations inversées en mettant Delly à la place de Gale. Je dois admettre que même sans avoir subi de conditionnement, les « faits » peuvent prêter à confusion.

Je tente de me calmer, de descendre de mes grands chevaux après qu'il vienne de piétiner mon honneur sans ménagement. Je suis en train de payer mes deux années d'hésitations et je trouve cela très injuste car tout était étaient vraiment difficiles, sans compter le stress, la peur, Snow, Coin, les cauchemars, la réalité, la mort qui rodait à chaque instant.

J'entends la voix d'Haymitch et même du dr Aurélius qui résonnent dans ma tête. « Il faut faire preuve de compréhension, de patience et accepter qu'il n'est plus totalement le même. Qu'il faudra parfois, que tu lui prouves encore et encore combien tu tiens à lui. Ce n'est pas sa faute. »

Je prends une grande inspiration et je fais ce que je n'étais pas en état de faire lorsqu'il est revenu libre après avoir subi les tortures de Snow. Je m'assis prés de lui et lui prend la main.

« Que dois-je faire Peeta ? »

« Appelle Gale, invite à venir, fais la paix avec lui. Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, c'est ton meilleur ami Katniss. Tu ne peux pas effacer 6 années d'une telle amitié comme cela »

« Il a tué Prim » Je m'insurge et tente d'étouffer mes sanglots par la colère.

« Tu sais très bien que non. Tu m'as toi-même dit que je n'étais pas responsable de la mort de Foxface. Pourtant, elle a mangé les baies empoisonnées que j'avais déposé »

« Tu ne savais pas qu'elle les mangerait ! Tu ne savais même pas que les baies étaient mortelles, ca n'a rien à voir avec les bombes de Gale »

« Biensur que si, il ne savait pas qu'elles seraient utilisées contre des cibles civiles et innocentes et que Prim ferait parti des victimes. S'il a tué Prim alors, je suis responsable de la mort de Foxface aussi. »

Il m'enerve avec ses arguments imparables et il m'asséne le coup de grâce en me rapellant que seul Coin est responsable de la mort de tous ses innocents et que j'ai tué Coin.

« Et si je refuse Peeta de lui demander de venir ? »

« C'est peut être parce que tu as peur de voir renaitre des sentiments que tu veux oublier ? »

Il a tord. Je sais pourquoi, je ne veux plus revoir Gale. La douleur que cela m'inflige de repenser à ses bombes, à Prim en proie aux flammes. Cette insupportable vision liée à tout jamais à l'image de Gale. Cela n'a rien à voir avec des sentiments amoureux que je refoulerai inconsciemment.

Je regarde Peeta. Il est clairement tourmenté et je crains qu'un épisode ne se déclenche. Je hais Snow de nouveau. Je regrette de n'avoir pas pu le tuer moi-même après mettre chargée de Coin. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que mon garçon des pains, ne me reproche rien. Il veut juste être sur que je suis avec lui, pour les bonnes raisons. Et il le fait autant pour moi que pour lui. Je sais que je vais devoir prendre sur moi. Parce que j'aime Peeta et que je veux passer le reste de ma vie à ses cotés. Je vais devoir affronter Gale. Rouvrir une porte que je veux voir rester fermée. Mais quelque part, je sais que je suis injuste dans le traitement de cette « affaire » entre nous. Peeta à raison sur un point. Une amitié de six années ne peut pas se terminer ainsi.

Alors pourquoi, je n'ai pas envie de faire l'effort ? C'est la détresse psychologique dans laquelle s'est mise Peeta qui m'oblige à accepter. Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne décision. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, mon comportement de ces derniers jours et mes paroles maladroites ont probablement ouvert la porte à ses « demons ». J'ai tendance à oublier parfois que Peeta est « malade ». C'est le mot qu'avait employé le Dr Aurélius.

« Katniss, vous savez c'est un vrai miracle, la façon dont Peeta à récupéré de son conditionnement. La volonté dont il a fait preuve. Malgré tout, il ne sera jamais plus le même. Mais la bonne nouvelle est que son état ressemble maintenant à une maladie que l'on connait bien et qui se soigne parfaitement, tant qu'il suit son traitement. Biensur, il aura toujours quelques épisodes qui iront de quelques secondes à plusieurs minutes, mais rien de dangereux. »

« Quelle maladie ? »

« La schizophrénie. »

Nous faisons un beau couple, lui et moi. Entre mes cauchemars, mes épisodes dépressifs et sa schizophrénie. Les amants maudits sont dans un sale état. Mais nous nous aimons. Et j'ai bien l'intention de l'épouser et de lui montrer à quel point je le chéri.

Je n'arrive cependant pas à décrocher le téléphone pour appeler Gale. Alors, je rédige un courrier où je l'invite à venir pour discuter, dés qu'il aura du temps de libre.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que je rentre d'une éniéme ballade dans les bois. Peeta m'annonce que Gale à téléphoné et qu'il viendra pour le week end.

A suivre.

En faisant quelques recherches, j'ai trouvé que la schizophrénie s'adaptait le mieux à l'état de Peeta (Ce n'est pas une fic sur la schizophrénie, c'est juste un petit élément du perso de Peeta dans cette fic et en plus ca sera un peu à ma sauce) :

_La__**schizophrénie**__est une__maladie mentale__se développant généralement au début de la vie adulte. Elle est caractérisée par des difficultés à partager une interprétation du réel avec les autres, ce qui entraine des comportements et des discours bizarres, parfois délirants._

_Les symptômes positifs (ou aigus) sont les symptômes qui s'ajoutent à l'expérience de la réalité et aux comportements habituels et qui ne sont pas ressentis normalement par les individus non malades : c'est leur présence qui est anormale. Ces symptômes se manifestent habituellement au début de l'âge adulte, entre 17 et 23 ans chez les hommes et entre 21 et 27 ans chez les femmes. Ils répondent positivement aux traitements médicamenteux__18__._

_Tout d'abord, la personne schizophrène expérimente des__hallucinations__, celle-ci pouvant impliquer l'ensemble des sens. Les plus courantes sont des__hallucinations auditive__s, sous la forme de voix imaginaires, souvent étranges ou persécutrices. En complément, la personne présente des accès de__délires__, des erreurs de jugement logique. Elle s'imagine que la personne qui la regarde ou qui la croise dans la rue est là pour l'espionner. Elle se sent surveillée, persécutée, en danger ou croit que la télévision lui envoie des messages. Elle est convaincue d'avoir le pouvoir d'influencer les évènements dans le monde, d'être contrôlé par une force extérieure, ou que d'autres individus puissent lire dans ses pensées. Les hallucinations sont d'ailleurs couramment en relation et viennent renforcer ces idées délirantes__18__._

_La schizophrénie entraine une__déréalisation__(impression d'étrangeté du monde, qui paraît irréel, flou, qui manque de sens) et une dépersonnalisation (impression de sortir de son propre corps)._

_Des études répétées depuis les années 1970__montrent que dans un tiers des cas, les personnes se rétablissent dans les premières années, dans un tiers des cas après 20/25 années, et que dans un dernier tiers des cas, elles voient leur cas s'aggraver_


End file.
